Emotions
by Quarantine
Summary: Hermione struggles through life as a vampire. :Songfic: Slept So Long from Queen Of The Damned Soundtrack


Hello folks! Quarantine here! This is my FIRST EVER songfic. Don't hurt me. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and all related indicia, nor do I own Queen of the Damned and all related indicia. (Although I wouldn't mind owning Lestat *wink*)  
  
Emotions:  
  
Walking  
  
Waiting  
  
Though without a care  
  
Hoping  
  
And hating  
  
Things that I can't bare  
  
Did ya think it's cool,  
  
To walk right up  
  
To take my life  
  
And fuck it up!  
  
Well did you?  
  
Well did you..?  
  
Her hazel eyes squinted in the darkness. She was in an alley. A dark, dark alley. Why was she here? She slumped to the ground and glanced in the direction she came. What made her turn down this particular alleyway? She could have easily out ran the mysterious figure chasing her "I need you.." whispered a voice to her, so close but so far. She stood, startled and looked around. No one was there. "I need your life!" said the distant voice again and there was a sharp pain on her neck. "Noooo!!!"  
  
I see hell in your eyes  
  
Taken in by surprise (Surprise)  
  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
  
Touching you makes me die inside  
  
Hermione awoke, hours later, in the same alley "I'm..alive?" she pinched herself. It didn't hurt but at least she felt something. Walking back towards her home she wrapped her coat closer around her fragile body. "So cold.." "Get used to it." Said a voice, even colder than her body. "Huh?" "Walk with me." The voice said, the speaker appearing next to her. Hermione felt something wet against her neck. She moved away quickly and stared at the handsome, yet pale, man in front of her "Your blood..so tasty.. I enjoyed you." She put her hand to her neck. It was covered in blood. "Oh, dear." She licked some of the crimson liquid. She smiled and licked off every drop. "You are one of us." He said quietly. "Tell me, what's your name?" she asked, turning to him. But..He wasn't there.  
  
Walking  
  
Waiting  
  
Though without a care  
  
Hoping  
  
And hating  
  
Things that I can't bare  
  
Did ya think it's cool  
  
To walk right up  
  
To take my life  
  
And fuck it up?  
  
Well did you?  
  
She smiled seductively "Harry..Harry. Come closer." He grinned 'Jackpot!' he thought micheviously "Come now Harry, closer." He moved as close as possible. She kissed him tenderly on the lips, then his cheek, and slowly she reached his neck. "Aah.." he sighed out softly. She smiled and bit down into his neck "Wha-Arrgh!!" he cried out, his eyes popping open. She sucked on his neck harder, drawing out most of his blood before he could react. When he finally fainted from lack of blood, she drank down the rest of his life-giving liquids. Backing away slowly she looked him over "Oh Harry. . .What have I done?" She stepped outside and called out in anger to the being who had caused her to be like this "I hate you."  
  
I  
  
Hate  
  
You  
  
Hermione smiled in faint relief as she finished off her meal. She tried to stop, give up her lust for the red as rust blood running through mortal veins. She dropped the man to the floor, stepping hard on his neck. He would not rise now. But why should she care? She had no feeling anymore. Why should she? Emotions are for the weak. That's what made her feel so guilty after killing Harry. Harry. Poor simple little Harry. She walked into an old pub and ordered a Butterbeer. Glancing around she looked at the reflection in the dusty mugs. She smiled, knowing she wouldn't find hers in any of them. She closed her eyes remembering the pitch-black darkness of her creator's dark orbs.  
  
I see hell in your eyes  
  
Taken in by surprise (Taken in by surprise)  
  
Touching you makes me feel alive (I see hell in you eyes)  
  
Touching you makes me feel die inside  
  
She found herself, huddled, in a fetal position in Harry's bed. She held one of his shirts close to her body and sighed out shakily. She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Again, it was the mysterious creator "Leave me alone." She said softly. He shook his head and grinned. With a whistle another figure entered the room. "H-Harry?" Harry nodded and gave her a hug "I'm sorry..I'm sorry I killed you.."  
"It's okay 'Mione." She looked to the strange man "But, why?" He only smiled and held one finger to his lips, his figure melding into the shadows.  
  
Hermione woke abruptly, instantly recalling her dream. It was so real..  
  
I've slept so long with out you  
  
It's tearing me apart too  
  
How'd you get this far  
  
Playing games with this old heart  
  
I killed a million prissy souls  
  
But I couldn't kill you  
  
I've slept so long with out you (Touching you makes me die inside)  
  
She tenderly licked her newest victim's neck. She stood still paralyzed with fear. Hermione stopped, and let go of the small girl "Leave. Your blood will not satisfy me." The child nodded quickly and ran. "A little girl? How could I even dare?" Emotions. Hermione's emotions saved that child's life.  
  
I see hell in your eyes (Touching you makes me die inside)  
  
Taken in by surprise (Touching you makes me die inside)  
  
Touching you makes me feel alive (Touching you makes me die inside)  
  
Touching you makes me die inside (Touching you makes me die inside) (I see hell in your eyes)  
  
"You." Hermione said calmly. "You did this to me. You made me what I am, and there's no escape except for death. I'm going to help you escape." She said devilishly.  
The man spread out his arms "Kill me." Hermione attacked him with the wooden stake, driving it into his black heart. "Thank you. I'm Veneer." His body burned away with an eerie light. She grinned "Well, Veneer, let me join you in hell" she drove the steak into her own heart and smiled contentedly, the last smile she'd ever give, as a vampire.  
  
I see hell in your eyes (Touching you makes me die inside) (I see hell in your eyes)  
  
Taken in by surprise (Touching you makes me die inside) (I see hell in your eyes)  
  
Touching you makes me feel alive (Touching you makes me die inside) (I see hell in your eyes)  
  
Touching you makes me die inside (Touching you makes me die inside)  
  
(A/N:Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!) 


End file.
